Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 August 2016
01:55 Graceful Princess Elza 01:55 Leader Skill: Meditative Dance 01:55 80% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP & considerably boosts BC efficacy & Spark damage boosts BB gauge and restores HP 01:55 50% boost in BC efficacy, 2~3 BC fill, 300~500 HP fill on Spark 01:55 not bad 01:55 Seems Elza is 300-500, which is ok. 01:55 and its on LS 01:55 which does stack with SBB/BB stuff 01:56 Indeed. That's why I'm so happy about Elza's OE. 01:56 :D 01:56 same 01:56 BTW, the chance to level up bb form fusing units is? 01:56 the LS seems alright 01:56 really low 01:56 hi lin 01:56 Yap here? 01:56 Hi 01:56 yup 01:56 or Lina 01:56 and Lina too 01:56 nice 01:56 The higher the BB level, the less the success rate is, Alfred. 01:56 ah Lina here, Lina do you know the lvl required to get 30 member slot? 01:57 Until going from 9 to 10 is around 3% success each fodder. 01:57 I think it's Lv30? 01:57 BB or SBB? 01:57 I spent mroe than 100 fodders just to max out Xie'Jing SBB 01:57 sau 01:57 say 01:57 lin 01:57 Level 30 guild. 01:57 Idr but lemme check reddit 01:57 lin 01:57 Ah nvm 01:57 > 01:57 ? 01:57 They have it on reddit? 01:57 Mhm 01:57 Both, Alfred. 01:57 how would you rate 01:57 OE elza? 01:57 01:57 Good Spark Blanket 01:57 any link for that? 01:57 <- Perfect 10 cause she's my waifu. 01:58 lel 01:58 and the best form to level up is with crystals no? 01:58 The guild lvl thing 01:58 Lv up normally yes 01:58 i think 01:58 8/10 01:58 for BB/SBB 01:58 for me 01:58 hmm 01:58 say 01:58 whats the type order for elza? 01:58 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4r7c27/prerelease_guild_data/ 01:58 Alice is a better OE 01:58 it would be burst frogs/Emporers 01:58 Thanks Lin 01:58 (Y) 01:58 For Elza 01:58 Anima > Breaker = Guardian > Lord > Oracle 01:58 type doesnt really matter anymore 01:58 Anima > Breaker > Oracle > Guardian > Lord 01:59 ugh... lvl 40 01:59 Breaker>Anima>The rest 01:59 Elza has her burst heal, she likes Rec but it isn't that important. 01:59 Very good spark blanket, HoT is nice, solid status infliction 01:59 oh lord is bad? 01:59 yeah 01:59 Tbh, types rarely matter anymore 01:59 no boosts whatsoever 01:59 i always liked lord better than oracle 01:59 well i have a breaker .3. 01:59 Lord is still ehh 01:59 so i guess thats okay 01:59 guys for reset the sp points how many gems is? 01:59 3 01:59 Lord isn't bad, but it will never be anything but normal so it will never be good. 01:59 3 01:59 Some unit are bad as Anima and the other way around as Guardian nor oracle tho Lol 02:00 i always like being even in RPGs so maybe thats why i like lord so much 02:00 Anima is never bad 02:00 i like how BB is status 02:00 More HP is always a good thing 02:00 while SBB is just ham 02:00 Personally, my general type preference is Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle 02:00 ummmmmmm time to farm 3 gems for selena xD 02:00 lin 02:00 Anima = less rec 02:00 why breaker so low ;-; 02:00 Anima can be bad in some Raids/Trials that use %HP nukes. 02:00 Though, with Elgifs in the game, I don't really care for them 02:00 Alice OE soon 02:00 and that matters why Nry? 02:00 Bry? 02:00 02:00 Breaker, to me, is an exception to some nukers like Avant 02:00 i suppose 02:00 Alice buff, healing ability 02:01 In which case, I either rank it below Anima or in level 02:01 J/s not all oracle type unit is bad 02:01 I really wish I had more phone space -_- 02:01 For some reason 02:01 BF and Unison League take up like a half of my space 02:01 Blehhhh 02:02 i used to play unison 02:02 Still playing Unison league? 02:02 Lin, you any good at computer tech? 02:02 Mhm 02:02 BTW, what is a good team to get the 100% on the seria GQ? 02:02 Wait, RG... 02:02 Did you used to make vids? 02:02 o: 02:02 no 02:02 why so? 02:02 nvm 02:02 i played unison though 02:02 Just that the name RG sounds familiar 02:02 Seria GQ is pretty easy with OE tbh 02:02 Cryonogenmod your phone so it can run games off the SD card instead of the motherboard's memory. 02:02 quit after the varma event 02:03 unison raid? 02:03 miss my old guild tho 02:03 I quit 3 weeks after it open Lol 02:03 Got bored soo fast 02:03 what opened? 02:03 what we talking about .3. 02:03 i struggled to get xiao qiao and barerly got varma UR sword at the last minute 02:03 * IiCreation is confused 02:03 Unison League 02:03 unison league 02:03 ooohhh 02:04 .... what is that? xD 02:04 It's getting too cashgrabby imo 02:04 oh yea 02:04 i played it liek 02:04 for 5 miniutes 02:04 Rates are even worse than what you see in BF 02:04 i quit after i realized drop rates became worse the BF GL rates 02:04 i think i got a dragon? 02:04 something gold 02:04 Lots of old wikia member that I know stop coming to chat whenever I check this chat 02:04 ~~ 02:04 whatedvs 02:04 i quited so fast 02:04 cause it was so borin 02:04 BF rates actually quite nice for new player tho Lin 02:05 it was pretty fun IMO once you get past the tutorial and beginner parts 02:05 events are agonizing if you arent high level though 02:05 Only for old player we got shitty rate (Thats how I feel) 02:05 language 02:05 Hello anyone knows if I can get ZERKT in the only light summon ? 02:05 guilds were pretty tight if you found one that actually talked 02:05 you mean 02:05 zekt? 02:05 think only in his gate atm 02:05 no im pretty sure zekt 02:06 Now cant even use that? 02:06 is in the thingy 02:06 good god 02:06 get zekt? 02:06 Yo D man 02:06 if naming your units was a thing 02:06 The dog from the last batch 02:06 i would name the zekt 02:06 i get 02:06 rekt 02:06 Pretty sure Zekt isn't in the light summon 02:06 hi 02:06 o/ 02:07 Cuz for most of these promotions anyway, they wouldn't include new units 02:07 zekt more like 02:07 kinda sad lore 02:07 OK thanks 02:08 pfft 02:08 what OE unit 02:08 doesnt have a sad lore? 02:08 02:08 Gumi units 02:08 note that all OE units HAVE DIED 02:08 02:08 terry bogard 02:08 not from age 02:08 zero 02:08 most collab units 02:08 Vargas 02:08 they cant have lores ._. 02:08 Actually 02:08 vargas died 02:08 Just because they're Omni 02:08 all 6 HEROS DIED 02:08 02:08 Doesn't mean each one of them died 02:08 I mean, is Selfcest a bad lore? 02:08 he actually quit fighting 02:08 atro probably has the saddest lore TBH 02:08 * D Man o3o looks at Juno and Ensa 02:08 Eze the real man 02:09 he quit fighting in the middle of the battle m8 02:09 they all died 02:09 final 02:09 THEY DIED REGARDLESS 02:09 10/10 02:09 Alim did say that the unit doesn't necessarily have to be dead to get Omni 02:09 though 02:09 avant didnt die 02:09 all units that have omni rn 02:09 are ded 02:09 Avant didnt die 02:09 avants OE is "wat if vargas didnt die and avant never found dandelga" 02:09 alright lemme rephrase that 02:09 whats units arent dead? 02:09 all units 02:09 Mock Units 02:10 kek 02:10 yea you know what 02:10 fok dis thing 02:10 if ragshelm had an omni he wouldnt be dead 02:10 i give up 02:10 at least not on the outside 02:10 Li... pls censor if you're gonna say that 02:10 Melchio need OE 02:10 oh 02:10 even if it's an altered form 02:10 *** im out 02:10 10/10 02:10 Better 02:10 ;) 02:10 melchio is cool 02:10 (cool) 02:11 shida with him 7* is dead? 02:11 Welp, later guys. Just wanna find out the lvl and cap guild 02:11 nope 02:11 Seeya Bry 02:11 he is in another world 02:12 we all know 02:12 that one day 02:12 nyami would get a OE 02:12 at least i hope she does 02:12 im still holding onto my slight bit of hope that ragshelm gets an omni 02:13 i know hes not good but 02:13 heyo 02:13 (hi) 02:13 hes not 02:13 lol 02:13 no dragon will 02:13 they dont have a significant lore 02:13 nor player favors 02:13 poor dragons 02:13 ragshelm is :< 02:13 im pretty sure if reddit went full on riot 02:13 the unit of choice 02:13 might get a OE 02:15 BF subreddit is lame 02:15 they tried to get zeruiah to win GE omni poll 02:15 -.- 02:16 i can't believe they tried to do that... 02:16 luckily zenia came out of nowhere and won 02:16 at least 02:16 they made 02:16 1 day SKD 02:17 to 3 day SKD 02:17 and most likely 02:17 zenia was gimu 02:17 still better than zeriuah winning 02:17 the fact gimu made SKD 1 day is outrageous 02:17 considering in JP, it's ONE WEEK 02:17 im babby and dont understand what SKD means please educate the poor noob 02:17 Super Karma Dungeon 02:17 Super Karma Dungeon 02:17 ah 02:17 why wouldnt you want zeruiah to get Oe? 02:18 eg x2 xp 02:18 half energy' 02:18 Karma dungeon with 1/2 energy and 2x xp 02:18 Li 02:18 not everyone has Zeru 02:18 why wouldn't i? 02:18 so wat 02:18 i dont have zeru 02:18 -_- 02:18 i have zeru friends 02:18 get rekt 02:18 because LE omnis are obviously for gimu to make money 02:18 they won't release the gate again 02:18 i still have zeru friends? 02:18 and? 02:18 they opening or not releasing the gate doesnt matter 02:18 well, good for you 02:18 zeru friends ftw 02:18 its not as efficent 02:19 i have zeru friends 02:19 hey fish 02:19 heya 02:19 hi Pacq 02:19 plus OE Zelnite is gonna blow her out of the water 02:19 Paca* 02:19 so i could give 2 lesses of a crap 02:20 when u have no zelnite 02:20 nor do i care 02:20 lel 02:20 lol 02:20 guild boost is all i need 02:20 have many Zelnite friends 02:20 stacks with Guild 02:20 i have many zeru friends 02:20 gg 02:20 and most likely 02:20 they have zelnite firends 02:20 you know what would be amazing? 02:20 ? 02:20 ragshelm omni? 02:21 you know what would be AMAZING 02:21 OE karna masta in grand quest :3 02:21 Len+ dual hitcount LS+Leto crown+ sacred dagger+ hitcount elgif+ Soleil UBB+ Soleil SBB 02:21 you know what would be AMAZING 02:21 OE karna masta in grand quest :3 02:21 this should be a thing 02:21 karna masta trial 02:21 NO 02:21 NONONONONO 02:21 with ES sphere obtainable from GQ 02:22 wait no 02:22 karna masta trial should be 02:22 karna hp x10 02:22 and bugsta 02:22 should be offical 02:22 and not a bug 02:23 "It's not a bug, it's a feature!" 02:23 -gummy 02:23 :O 02:23 kirby 02:23 No 02:23 i knew youd understand 02:23 KM should be his battle 02:23 but with Sphere lock 02:23 (Y) 02:23 naw 02:24 oh, no... 02:24 km = LS lock buff lock sphere lock 02:24 no UBBs 02:25 This trial is meant for the brave... the frontier of the world..... Only Those Worthy May Pass 02:25 should totally 02:25 be 02:25 THE DESCRIPTION 02:25 XD 02:25 "subreddit beats it with nice burny lead within 3 days" 02:26 burny is to stronk 02:26 burny isnt allowed 02:26 nice burny trial when 02:26 get evo mat to get nice burny omni 02:27 burny evolves into king burny 02:28 king burny evolves into emperor burny 02:28 emperor burny evolves into god burny 02:28 god burny evolves to trascendent burny 02:28 10/10 02:28 BB: Bravest Burst 02:28 transcendent burny ES needs most bravest blade 02:29 xD 02:29 what about burnys soul stone 02:29 ES: turns Most Bravest Blade into Creater's Blade 02:29 best unit ever 02:29 xDDDDDDDDDDDDD 02:29 SBB: Super Bravest Burst 02:29 man 02:29 i cant wait 02:29 UBB? 02:29 KM trial should 02:29 require you to use trascendent burny 02:29 and if he ever dies 02:29 you lse 02:29 he has 50k hp 02:30 like a GQ? 02:30 ye :3 02:30 something around the lines of that 02:30 Windows 10 app is pretty broken at this point. :c 02:30 UBB: Hyper Super Mega Giga Tengen Toppa Ultimate Bravest Burst BREAKER!! 02:30 50k.... and you lose 10% of your life every turn? 02:30 xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 02:30 want to finish The Ultimate Darkness Vortex Dungeon and... the game crashes so much. 02:31 "100 monumentous Fire attack, applies every buff to all allies, but Transcedent Burny dies instantly" 02:31 btw, gumi/alim have planned the next event after KoF? 02:31 "Transcedent Burny cannot be saved from death nor revived through any means" 02:32 and that abilitie is for 1 turn? 02:32 I also keep getting asked to download stuff via Wifi. For everything. No reason why. :C 02:32 5 02:32 oh, hey seth 02:32 Hey Yugi 02:33 i omni evo'd my mifune today 02:33 Gonna try A Dark Resurrection again. Recorded, but not live streamed. This game crashes too much to live stream. 02:33 yeah... 02:34 dark resurrection ? 02:34 whats that ? 02:34 wich dng is ? 02:34 which * 02:34 rugal dungeon 02:35 oh, the event dungeon 02:35 why people have that many troubles :c 02:35 My biggest issue has been keeping the game from crashing 02:35 do u have bluestacks 02:36 The second biggest is getting the boss's HP as close to 11% as possible without going under. 02:36 No, I use the Windows 10 game client. I hear the Bluestacks client is even more notoriously unreliable. 02:36 its good if you get the rooted version 02:36 hey seth 02:36 just use allanon 02:36 it auto-updated now i have to pay or "download" shovelware to use it 02:37 the game have a w10 client? 02:37 im talkin about bluestacks 02:37 yes, but its unstable right now 02:37 use lucius friend... and wait until 10% and UBB 02:37 dont know why 02:38 I am using Juno-Seto friend atm. 02:38 what team do you use seth ? 02:38 This will probably not end well, lol. 02:38 sirius* 02:38 god, i dont know what is happening to me with lucius 02:38 lucius trial ? 02:38 nah, the mock unit 02:39 im having problems with ark trial 02:39 Not doing many damages to Rugal this run, how odd. 02:39 ok one by one 02:39 what team you have? 02:40 Sethimothy what team are u using ? 02:40 Maxed Kyo, Lance with SP, Krantz with some SP, Selena with some SP, 7* Zephyr, Juno-Seto friend. 02:41 Seriously, I freaking imped my Kyo guys. :/ 02:41 do you have any bb atk buffer ? 02:41 cuz you are laking and dmg buff 02:42 kyo have UBB? 02:42 Not really. I might swap out Selena for Avant, but then I need to be careful the color of my friend for Krant'z leader skill. 02:42 Kyo has UBB yes. 02:42 you can survive until rugal reach 10%? 02:42 Gotta get him to 11%, not 10%, or else I can't kill him and I lose. 02:43 use the kyo UBB at that moment when he will kill you 02:43 in my case i auto it with 6* kyo XD 02:43 I did last time, he still killed me. People say it cancels but I have it on film in at least one instance he does not. 02:43 you can survive if you use like 100% mitigation or magress UBB when he does the "you never had a chance, deadbeat" attack 02:43 Yeah, but then he still only takes 1 damage after that. 02:43 or nuke him from 11% or more straight to 0% 02:44 well, you need nuke him 2 times 02:44 after that his angel idol will go away 02:44 his dmg decreased buff does too i think 02:44 i killed him the 2nd time with not all SBBs 02:44 a few normal attacks too i think 02:45 just make sure he never reaches 1%-9% 02:45 otherwise u lose 02:46 i killed him with sirius and selena SBB because all my others units are dead xD 02:46 well, if you have 100% mitigation you dont lose 02:46 ya but you'll still do 1 damage and itll probably take a while 02:47 He somehow mitigated a lot of damage and went from 10% to 7%. So I'm going to lose. :/ 02:48 did you UBB 02:48 And Kyo's UBB did nothing. :/ 02:48 dont use kyos UBB 02:49 Itr's supposed to stop instant death. But it never does. 02:49 whichever of your units has the most UBB attack percentage use that UBB 02:49 it doesnt 02:49 thats a myth 02:49 its not like d'arks UBB in the KM fight 02:50 It doesn't negate anything either. So even if you survive, you're still doing 1 damage on all attacks for three rounds before he uses ability again. 02:50 ya thats why u have to use whichever of your units has the strongest UBB 02:50 i used azurai's UBB and he died at 15% 02:51 Time to rework my team I guess. 02:51 what was your team again 02:52 i defeat him if i remember good with... felice(L), andaria, kyo, edea, selena and sirius (f) 02:54 Hold on a moment, I'll show you. 2016 08 08